Icha Icha Lotus
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: The story of Gai and Kakashi as Tweens, all the way up to when ever I feel. They'll be joined by other tweens of their time, and lots of random Yaoi and Lemon in the future, not now. AsuKera, IbiAnko, and GaiKaka later. rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The start

**I'm bored and into writing more KakaGai/GaiKaka things. Cause it's the best pairing ever! I even had that stubborn NejiTen freak Kannkia say Gai goes with Kakashi! I am so awesome like that! Sorry Kannika! But I just had to do this…whither there'll be another chapter is up to you guys!**

_**Copyrights: I don't own the characters, I'm just an overly dedicated fan, if I did, Lee wouldn't wear clothes and a big part of episodes would be Gai and Kakashi kissing! WAHOO!**_

* * *

The youthful twelve year old slinked down the streets of Konaha, so not to find his friend, the newly sharringon Kakashi. The young bushy browed boy jumped into a garbage can and looked around.

"Gai? What the hell are you doing in there?" Gai's jaw dropped. He didn't expect Kakashi to find him.

"Hello…Kakashi."

"So, anything new?" Kakashi said then knocked the trash can lid off Gai's head.

"Well, uh, um….no. Nothing worth reporting Kakashi." Gai pulled off a half smile, not wanting to show his teeth.

"Why aren't you doing your normal smile?" Kakashi asked slyly, he was in the perfect place for Gai to pull off the mask, but Gai was more concerned about keeping his mouth away from Kakashi's eyes. "Did you lose a tooth?"

"You know I already lost all my baby teeth." The bowl cutted boy mumbled.

"That doesn't stop you from losing teeth as a ninja Gai." Kakashi said. Gai began to sweat. That's when Kakashi grabbed Gai's jaw and made him look, Kakashi's one uncovered eye got bigger.

"You have braces!? You of all people? The one who comes to things even later then I do because you brushing your teeth?" Kakashi began to laugh.

"Be quiet! I have an over bite! You'll see! In a year when I get these off, no one will have better teeth then me!" Kakashi kept laughing harder. Gai mean mugged him and stood up in the trash can. "You'll see! You'll definitely see Kakashi Hatake!" Kakashi's laughing slowed down.

"It's alright Gai, I just like watching you get mad. I enjoy it." Gai was incredibly angered and prepared to punch Kakashi when Asuma came with a candy cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Kakashi, throwing your Gai away? He ain't good enough in bed for you anymore?" Asuma started to crack up and Gai stuck his tongue out and Kakashi mean mugged him.

"Shut up, and I thought your dad took those from you." Kakashi said, then walked over and flicked the candy out of Asuma's mouth.

"Shut up! It's not like I'm going to die from eating candy or anything!" He took another out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. Gai leaned over to listen to the conversation and tipped himself and the can over.

"Ouch! I think my brace just cut my lip!" Gai said standing up with blood all over his hand.

"Um, maybe we should go see Lady Tsunade about that lip Gai." Kakashi said, Gai just nodded and Kakashi and Asuma led him down the street to the Konaha hospital where Tsunade normally was training young nurses. And there she was, not Tsunade, Kurenai.

"Oh look Asuma! Your girl friend is here!" Gai mocked, still bleeding.

"Shut up fat lip!" Asuma elbowed Gai in the gut making him double over. Kurenai looked up. Her short black hair in her face. Asuma and Kakashi turned red. Gai would have too, but he was busy holding his lip and gut.

"Hi boys! What's up?" She said in a sweet voice, winking at them.

"Um, well. Uh…We wanted to see you! Well, _I_ did Kurenai. Kakashi just wanted to get his bleeding buddy to the doctors." Kakashi turned to Asuma.

'Shut up Asuma. I wanted to see you too Kurenai!" Kakashi said, maybe smiling, but it's hard to tell when you're wearing a mask. Gai was getting woozy from lack of blood.

"Help…blood, so much." Now before this bloody incident, Gai wore a traditional Button up shirt and shorts, but they got so covered in blood, he had to where his under suit home, which just happened to be his spandex. And he liked it. As we go to the next day…

Kakashi, Asuma, and a young scar less Ibiki covered they're eyes.

"Gai, please put actually clothes on. Not just the spandex." Ibiki pleaded. Gai wore his chuunin vest over the spandex with a bright red headband on his waist and orange leg warmers.

"No way! I think I finally found my outfit! I like it!" Gai said then gave a thumbs up. Braces twinkled.

"Well I know Kakashi likes them too Gai!" Asuma mocked. Kakashi elbowed him as hard as he could in Asuma's gut. Asuma passed out.

"Nice one Kakashi." Ibiki said. Kakashi nodded and the boys gave up and just let Gai wear the spandex alone.

"It feels like I'm wearing nothing!" Gai smiled.

"Didn't need to know that Gai…didn't need to know that at all." Ibiki said, that's when Anko jumped out of a tree, no over coat, just shorts and the mesh shirt. The non unconscious boys eyes grew incredibly huge and they're jaws dropped.

"Hey boys." She said.

"…" They stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"WHY!?" Gai yelled.

"You're not wearing a bra is why!" Ibiki yelled clutching his head.

"And you aren't wearing a shirt! Why the hell wouldn't we stare!?" Kakashi yelled. Anko huffed.

"You boys are perverts." She scoffed.

"WE'RE THE PERVERTS!?" They yelled as she walked away, Kurenai walked by and the girls glared at each other. Kurenai walked up to the still stunned and unconscious boys.

"Hey…what happened to Asuma?" She asked, poking him in the back. He blinked and sat up. Then blushed.

"Hey Kurenai, why are you in my bedroom?" He asked.

"I'm not, and your outside Asuma." She said and stood up.

"You missed it. Anko walked by with no shirt on." Ibiki said. Asuma's jaw dropped.

"No she didn't!"

"Yes, yes she did." They all nodded and Asuma jumped up and pointed to Kakashi.

"THIS YOU'RE FAULT FOR KNOCKING ME OUT!" Kakashi had a sweat drop then dashed. Asuma chased after.

**Well, this is the potential first chapter, unless you guys want a second chapter. Though there will be more yaoi in future chapters, and maybe lemon in future chapters too.** **So your choice, you want more, or no more? Oh, and Review if you want some of Asuma's candy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival

A/N: Alright everyone

**A/N: Alright everyone! I want a 10 word essay on why GaiKaka rocks!...JUST KIDDING! This is a fanfiction! Enjoy it! **

_Copyright: I don't anything! (Damn it)_

Gai And Kakashi were playing cards. Go fish to be exact. "Got any Q's?" Kakashi asked.

"What!? There's no Q's in go fish! Or a card pack…" Gai glared.

"Hello? Queens?"

"Oh…" Gai handed his rival the card.

"Got any 4's?" Kakashi asked.

'Go fish my youthful rival." Kakashi picked up the last card, then put his two cards down. Gai glared, and then they counted their pairs. Kakashi won by one pair.

"Well crap." Gai said.

"I would have expected you to say shit." Kakashi said.

"My parents say they're getting old. Especially my mom. She thinks she's going through menopause, I just want to stay young." Gai said shuffling the cards.

"You mean youthful?" Gai stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"Hey, youthful. I like the sound of that Kakashi!" Gai smiled. Kakashi then had a what-the-hell-have-I-done face. That's when Gai's mom ran up to the two twelve year olds.

"Gai, look, your crippling old mom of no more aunt flow." Kakashi joked. Gai punched him in the arms and Gai was grabbed by his mom and nearly joked to death by her hug. Now we know where Gai gets it. His mom had Big eye brows and brown hair, with eyes just like Gai's.

"Mom! Why with the random hug?" Gai asked, he liked hugs, just not in front of his rival.

"Great news my sweet baby boy! Mommy's having another baby! You'll have a younger sibling!" Kakashi walked behind a tree as Gai had a wtf face. You could hear Kakashi dying of laughter.

"Mom, no. I'm the only youthful child you need! I'm still cute! I still wear braces! Why do you want another baby!? I can still be cuddly if you want!" Gai whimpered. His mom just laughed and Kakashi fell on the ground from behind the tree laughing.

"It's not you Gai sweetie! Some things just happen! And they'll my last name this time Miato. Ok?" Gai shook his head. Next to the tree, Asuma, Kurenai, and Ebisu looked at Kakashi laughing. Kakashi sat up and pointed to Gai, they looked. Then Kakashi said something, and then they all fell over laughing. Gai turned to shoot them a death glare. Gai's mom, Suki _Lee_, walked away with a big shining smile and a glow. Asuma walked over with tears.

"I don't get why your laughing Asuma! You have an older sister!" (Note, I don't know if it's in older sibling or younger, all I know is Konahamaru is his nephew.)

"Yeah, and she makes my life hell. Siblings always make your life hell. So now you can yet another member to your family, before or after you and Kakashi's wedding!" Kakashi and Gai stopped, then picked Asuma up and threw him into the nearest trash can available.

Later that night, Gai was at Ichiraku's with Kakashi and a backpack. "Listen Gai, I don't know why your bringing me to run away. But You should just deal with the fact you'll be a big brother, besides, they'll be the most annoying when your like, 22! Enjoy being 12 and let's go home.

"Never. I don't need another sibling. Besides, everyone in the village always says they don't need another me." Gai said slurping up more ramen. That's when a young Ayame came out.

"Hey guys, sorry to rain on your parade and all, but my Dad says it's time to close up. So…" She was young and shy.

"Ah! Please! I can't go home! I'm running away!" Gai said. Then pointed to Kakashi. "I'm taking him too."

"Why? Are you guys running away to get married? That's what Asuma told me yesterday…" The little 8 year old said. They smacked their faces.

"No! We're not a couple!" Kakashi said.

"Really?" She said. Kakashi moved the head band over his sharringon eye. It started to spin. Ayame suddenly felt sleepy. That's when they heard something step behind them.

"Running away eh? And Kakashi, didn't I tell you not to abuse the power of that eye?" Minato said. The forth Hokage and Kakashi's sensei, along with Gai's since Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai's sensei decided they were criminally insane.

"Hello 4th hokage sir." The two boys said.

"You two weren't planning on running away now were you? With our three sannins gone we need every ninja our village has. And you know, I was thinking about making you two boys Jonin."

"Don't sweet talk us! My parents want a baby. FINE!" Gai huffed.

"Is that this is about. You should welcome the idea of a younger sibling. They may look

Up to you one day." He said then smiled. Gai looked away. Minato shook his head and lifted the two boys under his arms. "You're both going home, Kakashi…just stay at home. I'll lend you my Icha Icha book if you swear to not run away or let Gai run away." Minato said.

"Why would I want a stupid book?" Kakashi asked while Minato carried them out of the shop.

"It's a very good book. You'll love it. It's just you." Minato said getting to Kakashi's. He set the white haired boy down and handed him the blue book. The first in the series of Icha Icha. Kakashi opened the book, read the first page. Then went in and closed his door with out another word.

"I knew he would love the book. Come on Gai, you're going home." Gai pouted. They walked along the dark streets till they got to Gai's. The forth hokage knocked and Gai's dad opened the door. Black hair like Gai's, but thin eye brows and eyes like the future green beast. "I found your son." He dropped Gai.

"Ouch! Could have been nicer!" Gai stood up and brushed himself off. Gai's mom grabbed Gai in a huge hug.

"My little baby boy! Don't you ever scare mommy like that again! I thought you were captured or something worse! My poor little baby!" She cried holding Gai much to tight to where he was sure his back was about to break.

"Mom…to…tight!" He choked. She dropped him and he hit the ground.

"Keep your eye on him. And, he may be a bit reluctant to becoming a brother." Minato said leaving to go home to his girlfriend. Gai rubbed his chin and ran up stairs to his room. His dad fallowed after.

"Gai?" He said, seeing his son lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Were you going to run off with Kakashi? Because if there's something going on with that I want you to Know I'm-"

"SHUT IT!" Gai pouted. His dad blushed.

"Listen, you're still our child…we're just having an unexpected second. Plus, I don't think it's going well…" His dad trailed off Gai looked to him.

"What do you mean Dad?" He asked, with a bit of worry for his mother.

"Well, your mom's not doing so well, and neither really is the baby…We're hoping they're both ok." Gai looked at the ground. He wouldn't have run if he knew that.

"Sorry."

"It's nothing you can do. I bet everything will be fine. But your also grounded. No running away. Not to get married, not to escape reality, it's not the way our family works…but…if you want…I can teach you the hidden lotus tomorrow if you want." Gai looked to his dad and a smile crawled across his face.

"Really!? The hidden lotus!? Fifth gate style!?" He said, jumping onto his bed.

"Sure, fifth gate. Just never run away again." Gai smiled and tackled his dad with a hug.

"THANK YOU DAD!"

**That's the next chapter, kind of suckish yeah, but I like it alright! And Gai and Lee are related some how! I know it! And this is what I think! SO TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT! Sorry, review to learn the primary lotus instantly!**


End file.
